Daemon Strikes Back
by Juujin Bunshen
Summary: Placed two months after the defeat of MaloMyotismon, Tai has prophetic dreams about Daemon returning and seeking his vengence out on the Real World and Digital, and after recieving a message from Gennai about a unfinished prophecy, he takes Ken and Davis
1. Dream And Contact From An Old Friend

**Okay everyone this is a one shot, I mean you never get to see Daemon defeated in season two. He just gets banished back to the Dark Ocean, so this is him seeking his vengeance on the digidestined. Also I'm looking for a beta reader; if anyone is interested email me. Read and Review! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own digimon in any way.**

_OooooOOOOoooooOOOOOooooooOOOOOOoooooooOOOOOOOooooooooOOOOOO_

**Prologue: Dream and Contact From an Old Friend**

_OooooOOOOoooooOOOOOooooooOOOOOOoooooooOOOOOOOooooooooOOOOOO_

_The wind blew hard in his face as the boy stood on top of a roof of a building; his brown eyes were glaring up at the sky where a strange green portal was forming. He knew who was going to emerge out of that portal in the sky. After all it was the only enemy they didn't defeat just banish and he had promised vengeance. His body tensed as the wind grew harsher as he felt something lean against his leg. Tearing his gaze away from the sky he looked down at the small orange dinosaur at his side. His partner, his friend, the one would stand by his side no matter what. "What is it Agumon" He asked._

_"Only that they are coming." He responded quietly as his own body tensed up just like his partner's as his green eyes stared upward once more at the churning sky. Any moment now and **he** would appear._

_"Who" The boy asked, but as he looked back he saw what his partner was talking about. Heading towards him was a blonde haired boy wearing black, and a red haired girl wearing blue jeans and a red tank top; both were holding hands, which the other scowled at. As his eyes trailed down he saw their partners tagging along behind them, both of them ready for battle. "What are you two doing here" He demanded. "As I remember correctly I told everyone to stay behind."_

_"And leave you to die, if you remember Tai even Imperialdramon couldn't defeat him, what makes you think you can" The blonde one questioned shooting a glare at the browned haired boy._

_"Tai come back with us we can think of a plan." The girl begged._

_He shook his head, before the two had gotten together the girl had always stood up for him, was on his side. Now she was on the other, but still his heart ached with a very deep pain so he tore his eyes away and looked back up at the sky. By now it was worse, storm clouds were rolling in to join the vortex. "No, I've already thought of a plan, besides Daemon hasn't gone up against the most powerful digimon yet. WarGreymon." He said his voice distant, but his next words though made his voice cold. "It would be best if the two of you left, two ultimates won't last long and I don't want to worry about your safety."_

_She was hurt by this and it was clearly shown on her face as she huddled closer to her boyfriend. The blonde haired boy simply wrapped his arms around her holding her close to his body as thunder raged and wind battled across the sky. "What do we do now Matt" She whispered._

_"I don't know Sora, but we are not leaving him alone. We may not be on the best of terms, but either way he can't battle alone." He muttered his blue eyes trailing up to the sky._

_Sora though kept her gaze locked on Tai, worry and pain nawing at her heart. That was when an explosion sounded knocking her and Matt to the ground hard. Shaking her head she looked up with surprise to see their brown haired leader still standing. Trying to calm down she took a deep breath to notice the sky completely tear apart to reveal a familiar figure._

**"So it is the Digidestined of Courage, Love, and Friendship that have come to stop me." **_Daemon replied a smirk appearing on his face even though the entire hood over his head showed was his eyes. _**"I hope you are a worthier challenge than those other weaklings." **_He commented and rose up a hand ready for battle. _

_"Now Agumon" Tai shouted pulling out his digivice as it started shaking with power._

_"Agumon warp digivolve to...WarGreymon"_

**"The great warrior digimon that is a legend, I see you have come back after all. I hope you are more powerful than Imperialdramon"**

_That was when two other digivices attracted the others attention as more power filled the air._

_"Biyomon digivolve too...Birdramon"_

_"Birdramon digivolve too...Garudamon"_

_"Gabumon digivolve too...Garurumon"_

_"Garurumon digivolve too..."WereGarurumon"_

_"Don't forget about us" Matt shouted as he stood bringing Sora up with him._

**"Two ultimates and one mega hardly worth my time, though I've been itching for a challenge, too bad I will have to destroy you all before it could get interesting. You see I have plans that need to be commenced." **_Daemon muttered. He was surprised even though it wasn't shown, he expected the Gabumon to be able to reach mega, and it would have been a better challenge. But beggars couldn't be choosers, so he stood by waiting to see them at their full strength._

_"Fat chance. Attack" Tai shouted at the top of his lungs._

_"Wing Blade"_

_"Wolf Kick"_

_"Terra Force"_

_The first two attacks combined with War Greymon's into a huge fireball and it slammed into Daemon causing a huge amount of smoke to rise up. Digimon and humans stood waiting to see if that was enough to defeat the evil mega. Laughter was the answer as Daemon reappeared with hardly a scratch. _**"That's it? Taste the true power of a mega digimon! Evil Inferno" **_He shouted as he lobbed a giant fireball at the three digimon, instantly causing Garudamon and WereGarurumon to de-evolve and left WarGreymon barely standing._

_Sora and Matt ran to their fallen partners and picked them up before turning towards their leader. "Tai we have to retreat now" Matt urged and he held Gabumon carefully._

_Tai once more shook his head no. "We are not going to give up, WarGreymon lets give it all we've got" He shouted. His partner obeyed standing up and allowing his partner to climb onto his back before taking off into the air. "Lets show this evil digimon what power we carry"_

_WarGreymon nodded in agreement and brought his clawed hands together as a ball of energy began to gather, growing bigger and bigger until he couldn't hold it anymore. "Terra Force" He shouted launching the attack as the sky was lit up with it._

_WHAM! The attacked rammed into Daemon causing him some damage and some pain. _**"You are strong, but not strong enough. Evil Inferno" **_He shouted sending an even larger ball of energy straight at Tai and WarGreymon, too quick for them to dodge._

_"TAI" Sora and Matt shouted at the same time unable to help their friend._

_The attack raced towards the two faster and faster..._

_**BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!**_

Taichi "Tai" Kamiya instantly bolted up to a sitting position at the familiar sound that entered his hearing range. At first he thought it was his alarm clock, but remembering he didn't set it all, hoping he might get the chance to sleep in for once in his life. Looks like he was denied his chance, not only because of the beeping, but also the dream he had. It wasn't the same one this time, this one was different, it at least showed some hope compared to the dreams of destruction that constantly haunted his sleep as of late. It seemed every since the defeat of MaloMyotismon, he had been having strange dreams, that their fight was not yet over.

_**BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!**_

There it was again, but now awake the teen figured out it was his email device that was making all the noise. Sighing he dragged himself away from his bed being careful not to wake up Agumon or get tangled in the sheets. Glad he was able to do both he walked carefully to his desk yawning. As soon as his fingers touched the device he felt some strange sense pass through his body, shaking it off he opened up the top part and was caught off guard as it started glowing.

In an instant a smaller image of young Gennai appeared as he looked up at the weary Tai. "Good I was able to reach you." He began.

"Yeah and woke me up too." Tai grumbled.

"Sorry, but I take it you were not sleeping well in the first place." The younger man replied a sense of knowing reflecting in his eyes.

"Yeah. It was another dream again. Gennai do you know what is going on"

"I do, which is why as soon as I received your email I responded. According to my readings an extremely large amount of energy is emanating from the Dark Ocean. The only digimon powerful enough to do that is..."

"Daemon." Tai whispered slight fear in his voice.

"Correct. After searching through as many books as I could I found out an answer. It seems there is one last prophecy that needs to be fulfilled before this world finds peace. Not all of it is clear, except for the ones who will be playing a huge part in this upcoming battle." Gennai responded looking worried for the first time in ages.

"Who"

"Courage, Kindness, Miracles, and Fate."

"So me, Ken, Davis, and Willis." He muttered then paused thinking for a moment. "I could understand why Ken and Davis, but me and Willis? For one thing he wasn't even there to begin with and I only heard about Daemon from the others..."

"Tai." Gennai interrupted. "As I told you the prophecy isn't clear about the true reason why you four were chosen to play major parts. Call it destiny if you will, but you are the one having the dreams of the future battle. You can read the rest of the text once you get here, for now you need to get ready."

"To go to the Digital World? How? I thought all the gates were closed after the defeat of MaloMyotisimon"

"They were, but one will be open in two days at sunset and you must be there with Davis and Ken or all hope will be lost. After that the gate will close, and you won't be able to come."

"But why? Can't you just keep in contact with us here? Plus wouldn't it be better if we had the advantage about him coming" Tai questioned worried. Then some kind of emotion rose up completely erasing his worry, the Digital World needed him again, and he wouldn't have to feel so useless anymore.

"You know as well as I do, that this is going to be a long hard battle. With the DNA digivolving process no longer accessible Veemon and Wormon will have to learn to evolve to their other forms on their own. Which will require your help to train the two, and that must be done where there would be less commotion. I know I'm asking allot, but Tai you have to leave the Real World behind, I don't know for how long, but it has to happen."

"I figured as much Gennai, ever since the dreams started I had a feeling that the fighting wasn't over with yet. I have no problem leaving, there really isn't much left for me here anyway. My digidestined duties come first above all else, convincing Davis and Ken though, might take a bit of work. I'm taking a shot in the dark here by guessing that you will be handling Willis"

"I've already taken care of that, he is here in my house as I'm speaking to you, and he is reading over the book trying to decipher more of the prophecy." He muttered as a small smile crossed his features.

"You said the gate opens in two days, where is it located" Tai said all business.

"At your old camp ground, be there exactly as the sun sets on the mountains, don't tell anyone about this, not even your sister. Only tell Davis and Ken, we cannot afford to have others following behind. Now I must go, I have a digimon scout here with the latest information."

"Thanks Gennai, don't worry we will be there." Tai muttered as he watched the younger Gennai's hologram disappear in a small flash of light. Sighing he knew inwardly that as soon as he disappeared the others would worry, not only that, but his sister would go crazy. But they would get over it, after he wasn't really that important anymore; at first all of his friends seemed to care about what happened between him and Sora. Davis, Ken, Mimi, Micheal, Izzy, Joe, and his little sister all supported him in the beginning. Then they all started to drift off, Mimi started dating Micheal and her messages were fewer and fewer. Izzy and Jyou began to busy themselves with schoolwork and computers, while his little sister starting dating TK, also Davis and Ken had started something. All of them started to move on with life and left him lying in the dust, he couldn't go back to Sora and Matt, his two closest friends. Both of the two had caused him deep pain and sorrow. The redhead by choosing Matt over him, and the blonde boy by lying to him about something he had said all those years ago. Pushing away his anger and pain Tai looked up Ken's email address to send him a message. Quickly he found it and began to type an email out, he had to focus on the task at hand in the present, not his painful past.

_Ken,_

_I need you to wake up get ready, and then call Davis. I need the two of you to meet me in the park A.S.A.P. There is something very important I have to tell you. Make sure you bring your partners as well._

_Tai_

Quickly he pushed the send button as the small device popped up with the message saying the email was sent. Closing the top, he hurried over to his closet and pulled out a pair of faded jeans and a black long sleeved top. Dressing quickly and knowing a shower would have to wait he checked his messy brown hair in the mirror and making sure he didn't look too tired. Next he proceeded to wake up his partner which took a long time and after several attempts woke up a very cranky Agumon. He was instantly glad that he and his sister didn't share a room anymore, with all the noise the dinasoar was making she would have woken up by now.

Exiting his room he walked through the apartment to see his mom cooking breakfast of some kind by the smell it didn't seem good. His brown eyes scanned to the clock picking up the time 8:35am, which was early to him considering it was the weekend. Walking over to the coat rack he pulled off his long blue coat with yellow paw prints and pulled it on, while noticing that Agumon was already at the door holding his shoes. "Mom I'm going to meet up with some friends in the park I'll see you later okay"

"Sure honey, but wouldn't you rather wait for your sister to get up. Or to at least eat some breakfast" She asked looking over at her teen son.

"No thanks, I'll just take some breakfast bars." He muttered and reached over taking the box, which had a few left and pocketed them. "Just tell Kari I went out for a little while."

"Okay dear." His mother responded and went back to her cooking.

Giving a sigh of relief the brown haired boy walked over and slipped on his socks and shoes that were offered by his partner. Checking his coat pocket and hearing a clanking sound he still had his car keys and his digivice. Opening the door he exited planning on picking up a cup of coffee before going to the park...

_OooooOOOOoooooOOOOOooooooOOOOOOoooooooOOOOOOOooooooooOOOOOO_

An hour later he was still waiting for Ken and Davis, scratch that, looking at his digivice it was almost two hours now. He had started sipping his coffee and was eating an energy bar, while his partner was eating a muffin that the little digimon just had to have, when Tai had gotten his coffee. Sighing he leaned against the cold bench back his eyes partly closing as he stifled a yawn. The wind began to blow a gentle, but chilling breeze, causing the leaves to be scattered around, that was when voices reached his ears.

"Ha! I told you Ken he would still be here"

"Yes your right, but still it's rude to keep your friends waiting."

"He'll get over it."

Agumon stirred by Tai's side as he waved a greeting to the two boys running up to meet them with their digimon not too far behind. "Tai" He asked.

The brown haired boy opened his eyes fully and shook his head a little, taking another drink of his coffee. "About time you two got here, what took so long" He asked the two panting boys.

Neither didn't say anything at first as the both sat down on the bench across from Tai as Davis took Ken's hand their fingers intertwining. The leader felt a slight surge of something unknown but he ignored it waiting for an answer. "I'm sorry Tai, I got your email, then went over to Davis's house to wake him up as soon as I could. The problem is that he sleeps like a rock, it wasn't an easy task." He blushed slightly, and then continued. "Anyway I had to tell him of your message a few times to get it through clearly. Then we couldn't get a ride from anyone in the family and had to walk here." Ken answered.

"So Tai what was this urgent message you had to tell us, couldn't it have waited until later on today? Or at least until we gathered everyone else for a meeting" Davis questioned yawning loudly, which made Ken nudge him in the ribs with his elbow.

That was when Tai's eyes became serious and his voice low. "What I'm about to tell you both, doesn't pass beyond us three and our partners. Is that agreed" He asked staring intently at the two.

They both nodded and Davis's sleepy expression became deadly serious as he recognized the tone of the conversation. "What exactly is this about Tai?

The other sighed trying to think of what to say so he put aside his coffee, to he rub his temples with his free fingers. "I'm not exactly sure where to start..." He muttered to himself though the others heard.

"How about you tell them about the dreams first Tai" Agumon suggested as he watched his partner with concern.

"Dreams" Ken echoed confused.

"Yeah. Thanks buddy." He muttered brown eyes turning towards the dark haired boy. "This mostly concerns you Ken, after all you were the one _he_ wanted in the first place." At that comment the former digimon emperorer's eyes widened with shock. "Yes you know who I'm taking about. Lately I've been having horrific nightmares about Daemon returning and seeking vengeance on us and taking over the Real World." That got gasps from both boys as Tai continued his eyes filling with slight pain. "I emailed Gennai about it and only received a response from him today. It seems that my dreams were correct Daemon is coming back, when that answer is uncertain. Just that large amounts of energy is radiating from the Dark Ocean. Also that Gennai has uncovered an ancient prophecy that told of four that would be able to stand against Daemon and his evil." Tai muttered and paused.

"Who would those four be" Veemon asked curious.

"It would be me, Ken, Davis, and Willis." Tai answered calmly.

"Why us" Davis demanded.

"I'm not sure, from what I've been told the prophecy is confusing and Willis is doing his best to decipher it as we speak. We don't have a lot of time on our hands; in two days a Digital Gate will be open waiting for us. We must go to it and enter the Digital World, which means we will have to leave the Real World for a long period of time, months, maybe even years..."

"What we can't do that! Besides why can't we just stay here, I mean we have two mega digimon after all" Davis exclaimed.

"One." Tai corrected. "Only WarGreymon, if you two haven't forgotten it was Gatomon's tail ring that made it able for all of you younger digidestined to DNA digivolve. The thing is, she has it back so that alternative is blocked. You will have to learn from scratch, which means I will probably have to train you two, along with Willis in the Digital World. There is no other way and I'm sorry, but being a digidestined should come first above everything else." He answered.

There was a very long silence as the boys thought about the situation carefully; finally it was Ken who broke the silence. "Can we tell anyone where we are going"

"No, Gennai said it is best for us and everyone not to tell them. We have to pack up and disappear just like that. I know all of our families will be worried, scared even, but for you Ken you have absolutely no choice, since you are Daemon's main focus. I have too, because it's my duty as a digidestined. Davis the choice is yours, but make it now."

Davis looked thoughtful for the longest time as he stared off into space, but that was when he felt someone squeeze his hand. Turning he met his boyfriend's blue eyes with his brown, and saw reflected in them that Ken wanted him to come. Not just because of some stupid prophecy, but because he would miss him terribly. Sighing Davis closed his eyes knowing his answer already even if it meant abandoning everything he held dear. Suddenly he paused as he squeezed Ken's hand back, he wouldn't be loosing everything, and his love would be there. "I'll come." He muttered reopening his eyes. "Though we have to tell Ken's parents."

"Why" Tai asked.

"Well as you said it Ken is Daemon's prime focus, don't you think that he might go after Ken's family too and hold them hostage? They should be warned." Davis said his voice determined.

"I didn't think about that, but your right, they would have to move immediately, pack up everything and go." Tai muttered looking thoughtful. "I'll leave it up to the both of you to tell them, hopefully there are some relatives they can go visit for a time. Okay, here's the deal, no contact in two days, I'll email you two hours before sunset on the second day, I expect you both to be packed and ready to go by then. Agreed" Tai said his tone serious as he put out his hand.

Davis and Ken immediately put their hands over Tai's outstretched one. "Agreed." They both said at once.

"Be prepared you two for a final battle that will take every part of us to defeat." The brown haired teen said, his eyes determined on their future goal. The other two nodded, then as one they split apart, Tai picking up his coffee and turned heading back to his car, Agumon not far behind him. Ken and Davis turning the opposite way holding their partner's, as they headed towards the Subway.

It was time for the final battle that will bring forever peace to the Digital and Real World, and destiny has placed that trust in the hands of Courage, Kindness, Miracles, and Fate. It is their duty, birthright to vanquish the darkness once and for all.

_OooooOOOOoooooOOOOOooooooOOOOOOoooooooOOOOOOOooooooooOOOOOO_

**Well that's it for the Prologue, let me know what you think, and review. If I get enough reviews I will keep this thing going!**


	2. Hurtful Decisions and Broken Promises

**I know it's been awhile and for the most part all I can say is that life got in the way, if you want the full explanation read my author notes in my other fic. Anyway, from the responses I've gotten I decided to write another chapter, I've even worked on an outline in my absence. Also please read the notice at the bottom of the page, it has to do with where the fic goes from here. Enjoy, and Read and Review!**

**Review Answers:**

**Litanya**

**I hope you enjoy this chapter and sorry it took so long!**

**IceUndine**

**Don't worry I've written out a plotline and I plan to keep going, hope you enjoy this chapter**

**Marie Darkholme**

**Thanks for the review and I'm glad that you enjoyed it, I hope this doesn't disappoint you. Sorry it took so long.**

**Psyclone**

**Wow thanks for overlooking the couple choice, the only reason I did that choice was because I want to try some different couples for once. I'm glad you'll keep reading my fic no matter what. Don't worry there isn't going to be too much romance in here anyway.**

**bobbyneko**

**Yes, much more action though this chapter is kinda a filler chapter, enjoy!**

**battusai-clau**

**Well heres your update, enjoy this one, because it took a little while to type on where I wanted the story to go. **

**meisalliam**

**Wow, I've never been called a powerful writer before, I hope this chapter doesn't seem bad. Don't worry you will see their reactions soon. Enjoy this chapter**

**Denebola Topas**

**Here is your update, sorry it took so long, feel free to toss things at me if you wish. Thanks for your review and have fun with this chapter!**

**OooooOOOOooooo: Means different scene**

**AaaaaAAAAaaaaa: Means same place different time**

**Disclaimer: I don't own digimon in anyway**

_"A destiny lost. A bond that's been broken. The memories, of a time that slipped away..."_

_OooooOOOOoooooOOOOOooooooOOOOOOoooooooOOOOOOOooooooooOOOOOO_

**Chapter One: Hurtful Decisions and Broken Promises**

_OooooOOOOoooooOOOOOooooooOOOOOOooooooOOOOOOOooooooooOOOOOO_

_The skies were an unforgiving gray wall the cold wind that reeked of death blew over the street, as old buildings that once used to be in their prime were now charred crumbled remains. Snow started to fall from the sky mixing in with the wind and ash as it slowly coated the ruins. Yet, in the center of the mass destruction, was a tall dark spire, slim from the bottom, but as it stretched upwards it's widened claws surfaced from the sides of the top reaching towards the sky itself, as snow swirled around, but never touched the surface. In the middle of those claws was a throne and a doorway that would show carved stone stairs that led to the fortress deep inside._ 1

_It was there where their true enemy resided, deep in the center protected by thousands of scubamon, and others that had no true shape, merely demon shadows on earth. A pair of brown eyes studied the fortress from some distance away, as a tanned hand lined with scars tightened around the handle of a katana the silver blade gleaming through the white snow. Biting his lip he turned away from the site, shaking his head to get rid of stray snow as the flakes fell to the ground. His eyes lowered toward the only other figure with him._

_The boy was kneeling in front of a laptop, typing on a program, for their next plan of attack. His white blonde hair blended perfectly with the softly fallen snow, as green eyes narrowed before looking up and locking with the chocolate colored orbs. "The spire itself has a shield surrounding all possible sides, the only way in would be through the top, but we would have to avoid lasers, missiles, and several digimon. It doesn't look good." He murmured slowly standing while closing his computer._

_"We've both known that he would be prepared for us, the darkness does have it's own prophecy's." He commented tone serious eyes once more turning back to the castle; the katana he held out began to glow briefly with orange light before it faded. "Our only hope is that he hasn't figured out too much already." He whispered, but the other boy heard anyway._

_"So any ideas Courage?" The white haired boy asked as he walked to the older teens side eyes scouting the area for trouble._

_Silence was the answer for the longest time as the wind rushed past them chilling their bones while at the same time snow wafted down in gentle calming waves. Then the brown haired boy's body tensed, for a brief moment the sword at his side flared bright orange while he gripped the handle tighter. After a time it faded as snow swirled around him in a lazy circle, his eyes narrowed to hide the pain. "Yeah, I don't like it, but it seems we have no choice now. We have to find **them**, no doubt there probably in the city somewhere, we'll just have to look." He muttered, trying to calm the raging emotions inside._

_"Are you sure that is a wise choice? They haven't seen us in three years; it could be bad finding them now. If you give me a little more time..."_

_"No, Fate." Courage interrupted sternly. "There isn't any time left, this world, our _**home**_has suffered enough. We have to end this as soon as possible, I don't like the idea of finding them anymore than you do, and I'm sure Miracles and Kindness would agree, but they all have their parts to play before this is over..." He trailed off as his brown eyes widened suddenly searching as he raised his weapon. "We should get back before we're seen."_

_"Good idea." The younger teen muttered as he strapped his computer to his back and turning revealed for the first time a weapon attached to his waist. Carefully he removed it from his belt, it was shorter and wider than Courage's weapon, more suited for his style of fighting. Either a short sword, or a very long dagger that was curved slightly inward, with jagged edges on both sides of the blade. Crimson light flickered around the points, following along with an orange glow from the upraised katana. "Let's get going."_

_Nodding once to each other the boys took off side by side in a steady run weapons raised as watchful eyes scanned the area around them for signs of trouble. Soon they faded away with the uprising snow as it turned into a blizzard white flakes mixing in with the fierce wind as more and more of the city was buried under the mass._

_In the distance flashes of orange and crimson light flared brightly against the dull background of black, gray and white. Battle cries echoed around the streets providing the only sound in the area disrupting the peaceful calm of the day._

_Meanwhile the dark tower, which held the most powerful being of darkness, began to glow, almost as if it was feeding off the cold and despair of the few remaining survivors in the world. Yet at the same time seemed to be sensing the greater threat that was coming as the blue eyes of a cloaked figure suddenly snapped open..._

_**Knock! Knock!** _

Sunlight streamed through the blinds of a dark room sending their rays on a teen boy with crazy brown hair disturbing his peaceful slumber, not to mention the annoying rapping sound. With his face scrunched up, he rolled over to his other side somehow not bothering the orange lump at the foot of his bed. Grumbling incoherently he pulled his covers tighter over his body not wanting to wake, the images still flashing through his mind.

Though fate had a nasty turn for him and decided to torture the boy as a knocking was heard again at the door this time a voice chimed in, though muffled. "Tai, wake up!"

Silence remained as he pulled the covers up over his head, as he succeeded in stopping the sun from annoying him. Now if only the persisting knocking would vanish into thin air he could stay in his slumber, but lady luck just wasn't on his side today.

The door opened suddenly as the figure that was knocking walked into the room her brown hair moving in front of her face before she brushed it back. Red colored eyes studied the figure bunched up on the bed as she placed a hand on her hip. She smiled in what could be termed a smirk as an idea came to mind, first she snuck over and gripping the covers tightly pulled causing a dishelved Agumon to crash to the floor with a loud bang. "Wake up sleepy head!" She called cheerfully.

"Don't want too..." Came the muffled reply as the boy pulled his legs up to try to stay warm.

"Too bad." Was the response as she moved to the blinds and pulled them up causing the full sun to come in as the boy flinched on the bed. "Besides you said we would spend part of the day together before my date tonight. We have to get an early start before you sleep the day away." To increase her impertinence she began tapping her foot on the floor.

Realizing he wasn't going to get any more sleep he forced open chocolate colored eyes blurry before focusing on the girl not too far away. Yawning he stretched before slowly standing and made his way towards the closet lazily shifting through his clothes.

"Anytime would be nice Tai."

"Funny Kari, I'm not a morning person and you know that." Pulling down a pair of jeans and a blue shirt he turned to his younger sister. The girl was smiling brightly wearing a pair of kaki Capri's with a pale pink long sleeved shirt, her arms crossed over her chest. "Look, let me take a shower then we can go okay?" He said to ease his sister's prying.

Making sure her brother was awake for real she studied his eyes then the brown hair girl turned and made her way out of the door. After the clicking of the door sounded he let loose the breath of air he was holding as his eyes grew weary. He didn't really want to wake up at all, but he had promised his sister this bonding day. _'After tonight who knows how long it will be until I see her again' _pushing down unwanted emotions his eyes lingered over to the orange form that was his partner on the floor. "Agumon." He whispered softly.

The small dinosaur instantly became awake as he moved over to stand next to his friend. "What is it Tai?" He asked concerned as his green eyes narrowed. "It wasn't another dream, was it?"

"Yes, this time it wasn't filled with horror, but that's not what is bothering me. It's that..." He murmured trailing off as his eyes grew distant hands gripping his clothing tightly.

"Your unsure about tonight?" Agumon asked reading his thoughts and seeing a nod continued. "Are you regretting your decision?" He added determined to figure out what the problem was before they left his partner's room.

"That's not it, I know that the fate of both worlds should come first above everything else, but..."

"But?" His digimon pressed slight concern in his voice, as it reflected brightly in his green eyes.

"But, Kari, everyone...they will be...torn apart, I just hope...they forgive me. I sound stupid right? Most of them have left me behind in the dust and pain for one reason or another, but I can't stop worrying about them..." He muttered trailing off once more as parts of his dream were floating around in his mind. In the dream he seemed afraid to find the others for their reactions as well. Sighing he ran a hand through his messy hair.

"Oh Tai." Agumon said unsure of what to add, so the dinosaur spoke from his heart to his best understanding. "It's just the friendship all of you shared, and the battles all of you have been through. In a way all of us are connected, but you have to move on and be prepared for what comes no matter the consequences."

"Thanks Agumon." He whispered, knowing inwardly that no matter what the digidestined will think when he did return didn't matter; in the long run it was the whole that mattered not the few. It was the harsh simple truths of it all, the way the world worked self-sacrificing so that the whole could prosper survive. Shivering at the sudden cold thought, and squeezing his clothes he walked out of the room to take a shower in hopes of calming down, but one last thought trailed through his mind. _'When did I become so cold'?_

_OooooOOOOoooooOOOOOooooooOOOOOOoooooooOOOOOOOooooooooOOOOOO_

Not too long later the Kamiya siblings were walking through the mall their partners not too far behind. Gatomon was used to staying in the Real World and decided to live there along with the other younger digidestined partners. Agumon well after all that happened in the Real World while he was away, he didn't want to leave his partner's side. He didn't like abandoning the brown haired teen alone and in constant danger which followed the chosen ones around everywhere so he constantly stayed close and followed Tai everywhere, even if it meant living in the Real World permanently away from his other digi friends.

Some people stared at the two teens as they made their way through recognizing them as the children who had helped save them in the end when the world was being plunged into darkness. Others simply trying to stay away from the creatures that walked by their sides, either too curious, nervous, or jealous to stray too close, but that didn't stop the stares.

"I told the both of you to stay in the car." Tai ground out.

"Yeah, but we would get bored, and when I get bored I like to scratch things." Gatomon answered looking at one of her claws absently as her tail flicked back and forth.

"You really don't want Gatomon tearing up the car seats do you Tai?" Kari questioned a small smile on her face. "Dad would kill you." She added in a joking tone.

"I know I just wish people would stop staring." He muttered stuffing his hands into the pockets of his tight jeans. The two kept walking until they reached the food court; they had planned a quick bite to eat, then shopping. Tai wasn't interested in the shopping part, but if he could make his sister happy it was worth the torture. Even if the punishment was being forced to carry around tons of her shopping bags, but he could make Agumon help out.

A comfortable silence fell between the siblings as they entered the food court, but Kari who was looking ahead, stopped dead in her tracks. Glad her brother wasn't paying attention and seemed lost in his thoughts she took his arm. "You know suddenly I'm not really that hungry, how about we walk around some more?" She suggested eyes darting ahead of them quickly before settling on her brother's face.

The teen paused as he turned to eye the younger girl, she was hiding something, or maybe she was seeing something that spelled trouble. Feeling Agumon stop beside him and meeting those green eyes once he decided to ask his sister what was going on. "Kari, why the sudden change..." He trailed off as brown eyes looked ahead to see two very familiar people, pain flashed in his chocolate orbs briefly before it faded. _'Damn, why those two, I must be having bad luck today' _He grumbled silently and was about to turn with his sister, but his fate was sealed as his name was called out.

Pausing he waited for the couple to catch up, the blonde boy being the one to call out. Kari gave a sympathetic look to her brother before letting a smile come to her face. "Hey Matt, Sora." She greeted.

"Hey." They both said smiling breathing a little hard from the jog, but were still holding hands fingers intertwined. "What are you two doing here?" Sora asked as she tucked some red hair behind her ear with her free hand.

"Spending some brother sister time together." Kari answered her arms crossed as she began to look around for a certain someone. _'If Matt's here, then that might mean...'_

Matt smirked as he recognized the look in the other girl's eyes and reading her thoughts he turned back towards where the two had come from. Running a hand through his blonde hair he spoke. "TK's here too, he would have come, but he disappeared somewhere..." He muttered trailing off as an idea came to mind. "Hey, how about you go find him, Sora and I will keep Tai company, until you bring him back." He offered with a grin as he saw the Kari's eyes light up with excitement.

The brown haired girl smiled as her eyes became dreamy for a moment, but cleared as she hesitated. Red eyes turning towards her brother as he was off to the side somewhat after the couple had run towards them, his hand resting on top of Agumon's head, like he was trying to steady himself. Taking a few steps closer she tried to meet his eyes and with no success decided to ask anyway. "Do you mind?"

In response she got a small smile, and a nod. "Sure go ahead, just hurry back this is supposed to be our bonding day after all." He muttered.

Since approval was given and a quick hug in thanks she turned on her heel with Gatomon trailing behind her began to weave through the crowd further into the food court looking for a certain blonde and his partner. Silence hovered around the trio of humans and one digimon as Tai focused his eyes to staring at the ground not meeting the other's glances. Meanwhile Agumon kept shooting worried looks his way, which didn't go, unnoticed by the couple standing there. After all the two of them knew the brown haired teen pretty well out of everyone else besides Kari. Matt was the one who broke the silence by speaking up. "Tai, we were going to get some food, want to come?" He asked hopefully.

The silence remained as Tai's fingers began to pet his partner's head to try to calm himself; his mind was elsewhere as a tension grew. Dimly he heard Matt's question, then Sora's, but it wasn't until a ringing came out that the teen seemed to jerk out of his dark thoughts. Mechanically his hand reached into the pocket of his jacket pulling out a silver cell phone, eyes widening at the person on the caller i.d, as surprise reflected briefly in those chocolate orbs. "I have to take this, I'll be right back." He murmured and moved a fair distance away and flipped the phone open. "I thought I told you no contact." He whispered into the phone eyes darting briefly to the couple standing off to the side, they seemed to be watching him.

_"I know, but this is important." _

"Okay, but be quick Matt and Sora are nearby."

_"I'm sorry." _There we genuine regret in his voice before he continued. _"Davis and I spoke to my parents and for the past couple of days they have been packing up everything they can with our help. The good news is that they understood the situation better than I thought, the bad news..."_

"What's the bad news." He commented his voice sounding worried.

_"They made a requirement, they know the danger we are going to be in, and they promised not to tell anyone our location, but..."_

"But?"

_"They must drive us personally to the gate, and must at least stay in somewhat contact."_

Tai sighed in frustration at that piece of information his hand holding on to his cell tightly. "The first we can do Ken. The second, I'm not sure, it would be up to Gennai not myself, remember we weren't supposed to tell anyone, even if you are a special case." He murmured trying to wrack his mind for a solution, then thought of one. "Give them your D-Terminal, no guarantees it will work once we enter, but it is the best shot. I must go, call me on my cell when your parents are ready to leave and I'll meet you. Oh, and make sure you bring extra clothes with you." He said all business to silence the emotions racing through him.

_"Okay see you then, bye Tai."_

"Bye." He said and pushing the talk button he flipped the phone shut letting out a soft sigh as he closed his eyes. Pocketing the cell his eyes turned toward Sora and Matt, then to his partner, to behind them to see Kari and TK approaching. He had the sudden urge to turn and leave, it would be easy to give an excuse then he could be alone. Though studying Matt for a little longer he decided to bear it, he couldn't bring any suspicions to himself of his actions. Giving a sigh of defeat he slowly made his way back to the group...

_AaaaaAAAAaaaaaAAAAAaaaaaa_

While Tai was talking on his cell phone a fair distance away Sora and Matt began to have a small private conversation. Blue eyes looked away from the brown haired teen and locked with the crimson eyes of his girlfriend. "I can't hear what he is saying, but by the look of it, it seems serious." He commented.

"You don't think its trouble do you Matt? I'm not sure if I could handle another battle again." The red haired girl whispered as she felt the blonde haired boy pull her close.

"No, Sora, Tai isn't like that, if he knew there was trouble in the Digital World, or if Gennai contacted him, he would tell all of us. Then we could form a plan of attack, don't worry, I'm sure it's nothing." He said rubbing the girl's arms as she pulled back.

A smile lit her face as she brushed strands of hair away. "Yeah Matt your right, I'm probably just worrying myself to death for no reason, _again_." She commented then her eyes turned behind them. "Hey Kari found TK, good I'm starved."

Matt nodded his agreement as he narrowed his ice blue eyes turned towards his best friend. He had to keep up the ruse that nothing seemed wrong so Sora wouldn't worry. That didn't stop him though as he studied his best friend carefully ignoring the quickened pace of his heart. Something was up, lately their leader, their friend was drifting apart from all of them, getting distant more and more as each day passed, it seemed like he knew something horrible was about to happen. Shaking his head to clear it he noticed Tai was walking back towards them as he had finished his conversation. Maybe if he got the brown haired boy alone sometime tomorrow and talked to him, he could try to find out what was wrong...Suddenly a strange feeling rose up, but he quickly pushed it down, it seemed to be telling him that he wouldn't be able to see his friend the next day or for a long time afterwards. Though the feeling was crazy, of course he would be seeing Tai again, so he decided to ignore it, why worry about something that wasn't going to happen?

Agumon watched the two with pity in his green eyes the entire time through their conversation at the same time making sure they didn't see it. _'The two of you have no idea what's coming, and when it does will the both of you be ready? You've already caused Tai pain beyond belief, but you don't notice it, does that mean you will ignore the warning signs of the future battle as well?'_ Sighing he noticed the way Matt was staring at his partner with something unreadable in that gaze, along with..._guilt? 'Maybe you understand some of his pain Matt, I'm afraid though it is too late for you to try to help...can't you see he has made his decision.' _He would have thought some more if he didn't see Tai coming back, but quickly green eyes turned up towards Matt, to see him shake his head slightly to turn back to the others that had arrived.

Tai had returned making no comment about what the phone call was about, but as the group made their way to choose a place to eat he felt left out. The fifth wheel in the group of couples that were there with him. He absently ate his burger while watching them out of the corner of his eye, while his mind wandered elsewhere. Though he made sure to keep up conversation, so they wouldn't get worried about him. The last thing he needed was someone to follow him and find out what he was really doing. He would be stopped, and no one would reach the gate before it closed, so he kept up his act, it was only a little longer then he could leave his past behind...

_OooooOOOOoooooOOOOOooooooOOOOOOoooooooOOOOOOOooooooooOOOOOO_

_Several Hours Later_

It was two hours before sunset, as the teen began pulling some clothes out of his closet before placing them inside of a duffle bag that rested on his bed. Quickly he shifted through the bag to see shirts, jeans, socks, and pairs of boxers, even in the Digital World you still needed clothing even if it takes some time for clothes to get ruined there.

Sighing be began digging through his dresser drawer looking for his first aid kit, his digivice was already strapped to his pants and email device in his pocket. As Gennai had put it they couldn't leave any evidence behind that could point to where they were going and right away he knew Izzy would hack into his previous sent messages and see the one he had sent to the Digital World.

Finally finding it he strolled over to his bag and placed it inside before zipping it shut and slinging it over his shoulder as he waited for Ken to call him, tapping his foot. Soon, very soon he would be leaving everything behind to train for a battle that could cost _everything_. Clenching his hands into fists he closed his eyes blocking everything out around him, as he calmed himself, he had to be focused for the task at hand. In the back of his mind he recalled the earlier conversation he had with his partner and it helped somewhat.

So focused on his thoughts he didn't hear his cell phone ring, but his partner did, and noticing who it was tugged on Tai's sleeve holding the phone carefully with a clawed paw. "Tai, it's Ken." He muttered.

The teen shook himself from his thoughts and took the phone before bringing it to his ear. "Yeah."

_"We are on the way Tai, where do you want to meet at." _Came Ken's voice, it sounded nervous, yet there was a determination etched in it.

"At the park, it's better that way, I still have the car, and it seems luck is on my side for once today, Kari is out, mom's at a class, and dad's still at work. I'll meet you there." Tai said his voice devoid of emotion.

_"Okay, will do." _Was the response before a clicking sound as the conversation ended, he closed his phone and pocketed it. Nodding once to his partner he checked his room one more time trying to place it in his memory before turning and walking out. In the living room he paused as brief images floated through his mind before he shook his head to clear it, he had to focus on nothing else, but his decision. Quickly he threw on his coat and slipping on his tennis shoes walked out of the apartment closing the door behind him and with Agumon at his side hurried down the stairs.

Making sure his partner was safely in the car he started the engine and drove through the streets, but ended up avoiding a couple accidents, his mind was just too preoccupied, and slamming on the brakes he tried to stop thinking. Steadying himself Tai luckily made it to the park in one piece, and turning on the radio listened to the song that played as he waited. Suddenly a new song came on that was strangely familiar so he began to listen to it intently as part of him seemed to recognize something similar in himself.

_What do I do to ignore them behind me_

_Do I follow my instincts blindly_

_Do I hide my pride/from these bad dreams_

_And give in to sad thoughts that are maddening_

_Do I/sit here and try to stand it?_

_Or do I/try to catch them redhanded?_

_Do I trust some and get fooled by phoniness_

_Or do I trust nobody and live in loneliness?_

_Because I can't hold on/when I'm stretched so thin_

_I make the right moves but I'm lost within_

_I put on my daily facade but then_

_I just end up getting hurt again_

_By myself (myself)_

_I ask why, but in my mind_

_I find _

_I can't rely on myself_

He paused listening to the start of the chorus, recognizing the song from an American band called Linkin Park. It was so hauntingly familiar that he couldn't stop listening to it and reaching down turned up the volume. He ran a hand through his hair then and checked his digivice for the time, letting his mind get lost in the song.

_If I/turn my back I'm defenseless_

_And to go blindly in seems senseless_

_If I hide my pride and let it all go on/then they'll_

_Take from me till everything is gone_

_If I let them go I'll be outdone_

_But if I try to catch them I'll be outrun_

_If I'm killed by the questions like a cancer_

_Then I'll be buried in the silence of the answer_

_(By myself) (Myself)_

_I ask why, but in my mind_

_I find _

_I can't rely on myself_

Turning his head slightly he saw Agumon snoring softly, his partner must have fallen asleep, he couldn't blame the little digimon it had been a rough day _emotionally_. Seeing Matt and Sora had always put Tai's nerves on end, and brought back a terrible pain, and so much more, he didn't like to dwell on it long, or the emotions would consume him. Sighing his eyes drifted shut as well while his hands clenched and unclenched, his lips moving along with the words of the song.

_How do you think/I've lost so much_

_I'm so afraid/I'm out of touch_

_How do you expect/I will know what to do_

_When all I know/is what you tell me to_

At that second he felt nothing, then suddenly he was afraid and confused at the same time, was he doing the right thing? Gennai said to go to the Digital World, and he was following him, though he could stay come up with a plan of attack, bring the others in on it. Yet, he was told no plan could be formed he had to go or it could be the end for all humans and digimon and he was doing exactly that. _'Since when have I stopped relying on myself?' _He thought at the same time shuddering as a chill went over his body at that dark question. His muscles tensed against the stress he was feeling. _'Am I already regretting my decision?'_

_Don't you **know**_

_I can't tell you how to make it **go**_

_No matter what I do, how hard I **try**_

_I can't seem to convince myself **why**_

_I'm stuck on the outside_

Listening to the end of the song he heard a beeping of a car horn, eyes snapping open and staring straight ahead he saw Ken's parents, with the two younger digidestined in the back. Davis looked strangely calm, as if he expected this to happen, but Tai could tell behind the mask that the younger boy was afraid. After all he was trusting him, his chaotic dreams, and some prophecy while in the process leaving everything behind that he held dear. Ken was showing some emotion, but it was a mix of so many things he couldn't read it, as he sighed closing his eyes one final time and took a deep breath as the remaining part of the song was playing out of his speakers.

_I can't hold on_

_(To what I want when I'm stretched so thin)_

_It's all too much to take in_

_I can't hold on_

_(To anything watching everything spin)_

_With thoughts of failure sinking in_

Hands clenching and unclenching he woke up his sleeping partner, and reached over for his bag. His eyes met with his partner's, it was time, emotions raced through his mind too fast to comprehend as his fingers reached to turn the car engine off.

_I can't hold on_

_(To what I want when I'm stretched so thin)_

_It's all too much to take in_

_I can't hold on_

_(To anything watching everything spin)_

_With thoughts of failure sinking...(music ends abruptly)_

He shut the engine off just as the song ended, while his mind suddenly became very clear as determination rose through him. Pocketing the keys he opened the door and pulled his bag over one shoulder, and waiting for Agumon to step out before slamming the door shut. His eyes trailed over the park one last time and buildings as well storing them in his memory, it was probably the last time he would see his home this way. _'Peaceful and whole' _He thought the images of the destroyed city flashing across his minds eye.

The door was already open as he stepped inside to sit next to Davis as Agumon climbed in before he shut the door. The trio remained silent as the car pulled out into the street, as Tai leaned his head back against the seat. As if remembering something he reached into his coat pocket and pulled out his disc man and headphones before placing them over his ears. He was glad that Ken's parents would remember where to go, as he pushed the play button. Rock music filled his hearing range as he gazed out the window his eyes distant as he vaguely felt his partner rest his head on his lap as he petted it absently. He knew Ken and Davis probably needed some words of confidence, _something_ to let them know what they were doing was right for everyone around them. Though words were not coming to mind, he couldn't think of what to say that would convince them and himself that this was truly right. They were jumping in blindly to follow some kind of prophecy to fight the ultimate enemy, to save all from endless darkness, what could he say that wouldn't sound harsh. _'Nothing' _a voice hissed in his mind. Sighing he rubbed his temple as the music blared through his eardrums as he stared out at the trees seeing yet not really seeing...

_OooooOOOOoooooOOOOOooooooOOOOOOoooooooOOOOOOOooooooooOOOOOO_

The sun was just about to set when the car reached the camp ground, Tai was already out and moving ahead to make sure he could meet the portal, Agumon close behind, while Ken and Davis stayed behind for a few minutes.

Ken pulled away from his mom's hug tears glistening in his eyes, as he gave a small smile. "Don't worry mom, I have Davis and Wormon to watch my back, and if things get too crazy Tai will lend a hand. We will be fine; please don't be upset, we'll be back someday and fully prepared to take Daemon down for good. Just please be safe." He whispered. "I'll contact you when I can." He added and was pulled into a hug by his dad as well by his mom again.

"We are always proud of you Ken, don't ever forget that, and we love you son. You be safe as well and come back as soon as you can. You know where we will be." His father muttered.

Someone clearing their throat as three pairs of eyes turned towards Davis who was standing nearby interrupted them. "Ken we have to go, or we'll miss our only chance." He muttered though there was a sad look in his eyes, inwardly he wished he could have said goodbye to his family as well. His own mind came up with conclusions of his own if he did do that, it would be too risky, they would attempt to stop him. Sighing his gaze lowered he played a little with the sleeve of his other hand.

"Bye mom, dad, I love, and I'll miss you." Ken said before pulling away, as the two boys began to race up the hill, holding hands, their digimon not too far behind. His parents watched them go in the fading background of the sun that was lighting the sky with pinks and oranges.

"Goodbye Ken." Mr. Ichijouji whispered before turning towards his wife. "We better get moving, tomorrow there is going to be allot of craziness and we have to be gone by then. I know you're worried about him and so am I, but he is in safe hands, he is responsible for the fate of two worlds, we just have to trust him."

"I know." Mrs. Ichijouji whispered hugging her husband tight before the two turned as one and walked back to their car...

_AaaaaAAAAaaaaaAAAAAaaaaaaa_

The two made it up the hill and climbed the stairs just in time, Tai was standing nearby with Agumon right at his side. In his hand was his digivice clenched tightly, he then turned suddenly towards them, determination was reflected in his eyes as he studied them. "Are you ready?" He asked quietly as a gentle breeze began to blow.

"Yes." Davis answered and with their partners he and Ken went to stand by Tai, each taking out their D3's. The sky began to be filled with the lights of the setting sun, and something else as well, the wind became harsher, yet strangely warm, a green swirly light appeared in the midst of the pinks and purples that arrived with the setting sun.

"There it is!" Tai shouted as the wind blew stronger around the three humans kicking up dust and leaves in it's wake. He raised his digivice towards the sky, and with his free arm wrapped it around Agumon making sure his bag was secure on his shoulder. Out of the corner of his eye he saw Ken and Davis do the same thing, making sure they were ready he shouted at the top of his lungs. "Digi Port Open!"

Beams of light shot from each of their digivices one orange, one gold, and one pink tinged with black, as the lights swirled together and became one as the giant beam of energy slammed into the portal, causing the sky to rip apart forming what looked like a lake in the sky with a field surrounding it. Then the lights came back igniting each digidestined with their respected color as the wind howled around them at the same time lifting them into the air towards the portal, as dimly in the background a giant wave could be seen...

The light became blinding for several seconds, then it slowly faded away as the sky returned too normal as the sun set behind the mountains. Even the wind calmed down to a playful breeze almost like they're never really was any humans or digimon there in the first place. Stars started winking in the distance as one shone extra bright with the colors of orange, pink, and gold before fading...

_OooooOOOOoooooOOOOOooooooOOOOOOoooooooOOOOOOOooooooooOOOOOO_

_OooooOOOOoooooOOOOOooooooOOOOOOoooooooOOOOOOOooooooooOOOOOO_

**1 Think of the tower in Isengaurd in LOTR: The Fellowship of the Ring, the one where Gandalf is put on top of with a few added things.**

**Special Notice**

**Wow I put something similar to this in my last fic, this is where the story can now divide into two different ways, the first way is where this fic follows Tai, Willis, Davis, and Ken during their training and up to the day they return. The other choice is to go straight to the digidestined up to the confrontation. I won't give away too many details because it will ruin the plotline. I want to keep you guessing, anyway vote your choice.**

**I know there are questions left unanswered and they will be answered sooner or later, until next time Read and Review!**


End file.
